


To Love Infinitely

by platinum_and_raven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore is dead, M/M, Mpreg, Post-War, Remus and Sirius are alive, Student/teacher relationship, eighth year, snarry, somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_and_raven/pseuds/platinum_and_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having defeated the dark lord, Harry stayed at Hogwarts for the summer, forging a friendship and then a relationship with the Potions professor. He returns for his eighth year, juggling his schoolwork, friends, and a new relationship. Shortly into the school year, he finds out he'll have to juggle a baby, too, in nine months. SSHP and SSRL SLASH! mpreg!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I may be blonde, but I'm not British, rich, and I certainly don't own Harry Potter.

****

**A/N: I'm back! Hopefully, this story will be better than my last. I'm planning on drawing it out longer instead of packing a bunch of plot into one chapter. Also, I am going to be posting WEEKLY instead of staggered and random. I will post a new chapter every Friday (depending on my schedule since school starts next week).**

**This is a SNARRY fic, meaning a Snape/Harry SLASH pairing. Don't like, don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you. NO FLAMES please!**

**This is an eighth year fic, and Sirius and Remus are ALIVE! Remus was never with Tonks. Dumbledore is dead.**

**Lastly, italics (for the most part) in this story are flashbacks/details something that has already happened.**

* * *

 

Chapter 1

"Yes! Oh Merlin, please!" Harry yelled as his boyfriend pounded into him from behind, hitting his prostate on each thrust. "There! Right there!" Harry groaned as Severus reached a hand in front of him to feel Harry's erecti on, spreading his pre-come around the tip before stroking Harry's cock once, twice, three times and then Harry was coming hard, screaming Sev's name as he did.

Snape followed shortly after, waiting a bit before pulling out of Harry's gorgeous body and lowering himself onto his bed. He sighed happily as he pulled Harry to him, kissing the back of his neck and wordlessly casting a cleaning charm over both of them. Harry smiled, turning around and kissing Severus sweetly, wanting to stay in the moment forever.

Harry and Snape had grown closer over the summer after Harry defeated the Dark Lord. Not wanting to impose on Sirius and Remus, who had gotten together shortly after the final battle, Harry stayed at Hogwarts for the summer. After seeing Snape's memories, Harry asked the man to tell him about his mother, knowing that she was his best and truest friend.

Thus began the weekly meetings the men would have in which they had tea and talked. In the beginning, Snape spoke about Lily, their friendship, her habits, her family; it took him a while to open up about their fallout, but once he did, the pair got much closer. After Snape originally opened up, everything got easier between them. Snape continued telling his younger counterpart about Lily, but he opened up about himself as well. Harry learned that the man was much more than potions; he enjoyed poetry, arithmancy, and surprisingly enough, flying.

As Harry learned more about Snape, Snape learned more about Harry. Harry told him everything; he found himself trusting his older companion despite the rocky past they shared. He told him about his childhood, the war, his feelings about coming back for eighth year, and about the rest of his life. Eventually, both men realized their feelings for each other had changed. No longer were they an odd pair of friends; no, they were more than that. Neither Harry nor Severus had chalked up enough courage to tell the other their feelings, until it blew up into a rage of sexual tension one afternoon in early July.

* * *

_Harry made his way down to the dungeons quickly, anticipating his time with the man he... liked? He didn't bother knocking on the door to Snape's quarters. Instead, he just said the password and made his way inside as usual, cursing himself for staying later than he wanted to at Malfoy Manor. Severus was sitting on the couch like normal, waiting for Harry's arrival._

_"Sorry I'm late," Harry said as he sat down next to Severus, helping himself to a cup of tea from the kettle that was on the coffee table. "I was with a friend."_

_Snape rolled his eyes, barely holding back a scathing response. "I hope you had fun on your date," he said, lying through his teeth._

_"It was nice," Harry replied, smiling a bit as he remembered the afternoon. He had returned Draco Malfoy's wand and then stayed for lunch. Surprisingly enough, the blond was more than hospitable and in the end, the former arch-rivals had become fast friends. "And it wasn't a date, Severus."_

_"So, who was the lucky girl to have captured the golden boy's heart?" Snape asked, his eyes revealing his roiling emotions._

_Harry rolled his eyes at Severus' question. "It wasn't a date, Severus. I returned Draco's wand, and then he invited me to stay for lunch. We talked, that's all. I'm not interested in him."  
"Is it the Weasley chit that caught your heart, then?" Snape asked, his anger showing through in his voice._

_Harry scowled, responding scathingly to Severus. "If you think that's true, then you don't know me at all,_ Snape _."_

_"No, I guess I don't. I think it'd be best if we discontinue our little chats,_ Potter _," Snape remarked, scowling at Harry as he stood up, taking the teacup out of Harry's hands and setting it down roughly on the table._

_"What is your problem, Severus?" Harry yelled, standing with him._

_"My problem?_ MY _problem?" Snape replied, "I'm not the one with a problem!" Snape turned on his heel, intending to go into his bedroom and shut Harry out._

_"Then why are you so pissy all of a sudden? I can have lunch with whoever I want! I can date whoever I want!" Harry screamed, his face red with anger. "And if I want to date Ginny, which I_ don't _, I'm going to do it! It's not like we're dating! You're not my bloody keeper, Severus! You have no say in who I go out with. You're NOT my BOYFRIEND!"_

_"Well, WHAT IF I_ WANT _TO BE?" Snape roared as he reared back on Harry, rage showing on his face and jealousy flashing in his eyes._

_Harry, who'd been on his way to the door, intending to go back to the North Tower, which was where the new eighth year dorms were, stopped in his steps. Slowly, Harry turned around, confusion written on his face. "You… want to… be my boyfriend?"_

" _Shit, Harry," Snape hung his head, embarrassed. "I didn't want you to find out this way."_

_Harry walked slowly over to Snape, tipping his chin up and gazing into the man's obsidian eyes. Smiling, Harry responded, "I want you to be my boyfriend, too."_

_As soon as Harry finished the sentence, Severus brought his lips down onto Harry's mouth, moaning as Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' frame and kissed him back with the same amount of passion. Harry opened his mouth for Snape's intruding tongue, moaning as their tongues met for the first time._

_After what seemed like eons, the men pulled apart, albeit reluctantly, just to stare at each other with dopey smiles on their faces. Finally, Harry broke the silence; "So, Severus… does this mean we're boyfriends?"_

" _I would say partners," Severus replied with an air of sophistication once again, but he smiled after speaking, letting Harry know he was joking. "But, essentially, yes, brat."_

_Harry smiled brightly, kissing Severus once again._

* * *

Harry smiled, thinking about how he and Severus got together, remembering their first kiss. Severus kissed Harry once more before pulling away and getting out of bed, getting up to put boxers on.

Harry protested when Severus got up, reaching his arms out in hopes that Severus would stay longer. "Sev," Harry whined, pulling on the older man's arm. "Stay!"

"You know we need to get up, brat," Severus chuckled. "You should get back to your dormitory."

"But Sev, tomorrow everyone else is getting here, and I was hoping we could have more time tonight," Harry said. "Babe, we won't have a lot of time once school starts back up." Harry pouted, which caused Severus to laugh.

"You know I love you, Harry, but it's already one in the morning. You need to get some sleep for tomorrow," Severus stated. "Aren't you excited?"

Harry nodded, but he still looked pretty upset. "I would be if their coming back didn't mean I won't have a lot of time to be with you."

Severus returned to his bed, pulling Harry to him once again and smiling. "I guess you could stay for tonight."

* * *

Harry returned to the North Tower after lunch the next day. He and Severus had stayed in bed late, just talking and cuddling, soaking up the time they had alone together. When they finally got out of bed, it was lunch time, so they both made their way up to the Great Hall. When they arrived, Headmistress McGonagall looked at both men suspiciously, but shook her head, seeing as she had no proof that they did anything wrong. Minerva had watched her colleague and student closely the past summer, realizing they had forged a friendship. She'd seen the way their relationship had slowly grown, but had yet to realize that their friendship had turned into more. She had grown suspicious after walking into Severus' rooms and seeing Harry sitting much closer than she'd anticipated on the Slytherin's couch. She didn't think much of it though, ignoring the fact in favor of asking Severus about the repairs to the Slytherin dorms, which had been damaged during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Severus and Harry sat next to each other at the head table, nodding at the others before filling their plates up with pork pie and asparagus, digging in, hungry after missing breakfast. They nodded at the other professors, who acknowledged them back. Hagrid, who was seated next to Harry, said hello and started a conversation about the mating habits of blast-ended skrewts, which Harry tried his best to ignore.

When Harry made his way back to his dorm, he sighed, flopping down onto his bed in his new room. Since the eighth years are technically adults, they'd been given bigger rooms with more accommodations. All four houses of eighth years would be staying in the same dormitory, and three people would share one room. McGonagall had told Harry he was grouped with Ron and Draco, which he was okay with. It would give him a good opportunity to get to know Draco more, and hopefully, he and Ron could put aside their differences.

Harry waited, bored, for his peers to arrive, eventually giving up and pulling out the Marauder's Map to see what his partner was doing. He quickly found Snape's name in the dungeons, his potions lab to be exact. He always brewed when he was bored. Harry sighed once again, knowing that his friends would be there soon and that he didn't have time to go down there for a quick shag before they arrived. Severus probably wouldn't allow it anyway.

Harry stayed staring at the map for the next few minutes, finding McGonagall in her office and Filch in the entrance hall, awaiting the rush of students. When Harry finally saw the first of the students trickling in through the doors of the castle, he got excited.

Harry hadn't realized how much he actually missed his friends, but seeing their names on the map as they made their way to the new dormitory, he remembered how hard it was to let them go after the battle. It'd be great to see them again.

Harry smiled brightly as the door to his room opened and soon he was enveloped in a suffocating hug from his bushy-haired friend. He hugged Hermione back enthusiastically, seeing Ron over her shoulder; Ron winked at Harry before jumping onto his new bed.

As Hermione pulled away, a new voice was heard among the Gryffindors. "Sorry to interrupt this  _lovely_  reunion, but I believe this is my room, too."

Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy in his doorway, looking as posh as ever leaning on the doorframe, his signature smirk etched onto his face. "Cut the crap, Draco. I know you're pleased with this arrangement."

Ron spluttered as Draco cracked a brilliant smile towards Harry, making his way to the last available bed and sitting on the edge. "Wait, Harry—you're  _friends_  with Malfoy?" Ron asked indignantly.

"You got a problem with that, Weasel?" Draco scowled, putting the Malfoy façade back on.

"Yeah, actually I—" Ron started, but Harry cut him off.

"No, he doesn't," Harry said with a pointed look aimed at Ron before turning to Draco. "Can you stop calling him Weasel? I want both of you to be civil this year. You are both my friends, and I want to be able to get along with both of you in the same room. Is that a reasonable request?"

Ron huffed, crossing his arms over his chest but agreeing when Malfoy replied that he'd be civil. Hermione smiled brightly at her boys, crossing the room towards Malfoy before saying, "I think this year will be great! I think it's wonderful that you and Harry have managed to become friends, and I hope you and I can be friends, too."

Malfoy became quite uncomfortable after that, retreating to the bathroom for respite from the Head Girl. Hermione and Harry laughed both at Draco's departure and at the look on Ron's face.

Hermione shook her head at her boyfriend before crossing the room and placing a kiss on his cheek, telling him it'd be alright. Ron nodded and turned to Harry, asking, "So, mate, what'd you do all summer? I'd imagine it was a bit boring here."

Harry blushed quickly before turning away to hide his reaction, replying to Ron. "It wasn't too bad. I read a lot, caught up on my studies. I think I'd rather be a healer than an auror so I got some books from the library on general healing. I'm going to be taking special classes with Madame Pomfrey this year so I can get accepted into the St. Mungo's healer program."

"That's wonderful, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've been thinking about my career, too, Harry, and I'm thinking I'll go into magical creature rights. I want to be an activist for werewolves and veelas and near-human creatures who have less rights than we do, even though our only difference is our blood."

Ron mumbled something under his breath about Hermione always talking about creature rights, but Hermione chose to ignore him in favor of talking to Harry. "How's Snape, Harry? Is he okay after Nagini almost killed him?"

"Don't worry about him, Mione. Madame Pomfrey is one of the best healers in Britain; she healed him by mid-June," Harry replied.

Ron decided to pipe in, saying, "I hope he goes easier on us this year. Since Voldy isn't here anymore, you'd think Snape could be a little more fair and less of a greasy dungeon bat."

"Honestly, Ron, he really isn't that bad. I talked to him a lot this past summer. He told me about my mother," Harry defended Severus to his best friend, wishing that Ron could see how great Severus truly was.

Ron's reply was cut off by Draco exiting the bathroom, calm and collected once again. He turned to Hermione and Ron, extending a hand for each to shake while saying, "If Harry and I can become friends, I don't see why we can't."

Ron begrudgingly shook Draco's hand while Hermione beamed at him. Hermione stood before anything more could be said, saying, "We should probably get to the Great Hall, you guys. We don't want to miss the sorting!"

"Blimey, it's six already? I'm starving!" Ron admonished, jumping up and joining his friends on the walk to dinner.

When the four arrived at the Great Hall, they sat themselves at the new eighth year table, Pansy and Blaise sitting with them when they saw Draco with the Gryffindors. Ron tried not to show his displeasure at sitting with the trio of snakes, but he failed. Hermione scolded him for not being accepting, and he shut up quickly.

Harry was quiet throughout the sorting, clapping politely after every first year was sorted. He caught Snape's eye halfway through Headmistress McGonagall's speech, giving the man a small smile and receiving a nod in return. Draco, who had walked in on the pair making out one day in July after flooing into Severus' quarters for tea, smirked at the way Harry's eyes lit up at the acknowledgement from his partner. Harry caught Draco's eyes after that and the blond winked at his friend before returning to his and Blaise's conversation. Harry looked around the room, noticing the other houses, enjoying the carefree smiles on the teachers' and students' faces. He caught Remus' eye and smiled at the man, glad he and Sirius had moved to the school to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. The men smiled back at Harry, and the teen turned once again to his friends.

"I can't believe we have Double Potions first period again!" Ron was exclaiming. "It's bloody horrible how they put us through this."

"Ronald, you chose to continue onto NEWT level Potions. Don't complain if you don't like it," Hermione admonished, pointedly looking at Ron before taking a small bite of her lamb.

Harry nodded along with Hermione, swallowing his food before he spoke. "And besides, Ron, Snape might be better this year. Now that the war's over, he doesn't have to play favorites anymore."

Ron took a bite of his potatoes before grumbling, "That doesn't mean he won't favorite the snakes."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's statements, knowing the real Severus and for once, not worrying about potions class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this on the first chapter, but...  
> Disclaimer: I may be blonde, but I'm not British, rich, and I certainly don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter 2

_Three weeks after Harry and Severus had gotten together, the incident happened—that moment when Draco flooed directly into Severus' sitting room while they were making out, exposing the men's secret._

_Harry knocked on Severus' door, excited to be in the man's presence once again, having not seen him all weekend since he was at a potions convention in France. Severus immediately opened the door, smiling brightly when he saw his young partner._

_The two made their way to the couch, talking amicably about Severus' weekend as they acquired tea for themselves, and Harry helped himself to some biscuits the older Slytherin had left out on the table._

_They sat in a comfortable silence as they ate and drank to their content, Severus watching Harry eat, enjoying the way his eyes shone after he first bit into every cookie. Harry caught him staring and blushed, smiling embarrassedly at Severus. "Why are you watching me?"_

_"You're beautiful, Harry. Absolutely gorgeous," Severus replied. "I don't know how or why you chose me when you could have any person in the wizarding world."_

_"Oh, Sev," Harry said, bringing a hand up to cup Severus' cheek. "I chose you because you're kind, helpful. You're passionate about what you love, and you neither hate nor love without putting 100 percent into it. You're a great teacher, even if I never did learn much with you. I can tell how much you love your colleagues and your godson, as much as you try to hide it." Snape attempted to sneer, but Harry could tell he was hiding a smile. Harry scooted closer to Severus before continuing, "And even though you don't think so, you are gorgeous. Your hair, when it isn't covered in potions gunk, is silky and smooth. Your body, though you try to hide it, is impeccably fit. And your voice—god, your voice—it reaches my core and gives me so much pleasure, Sev. You're so—"_

_Harry was going to continue, but he was cut off by Severus bringing his lips down onto his. Harry gasped at the sudden kiss, allowing Severus' tongue to swipe down over his lips and into his mouth. He moaned at the intrusion and wrapped his arms tightly around Severus' body, bringing himself as close as possible to the older man._

_Severus moved his mouth to Harry's neck, sucking and nipping as he pushed Harry down against the couch, climbing on top of him, their erections meeting through their layers of clothing. Harry moaned Severus' name as the floo flared up, presenting a shocked Draco Malfoy to the busy pair._

_The couple broke apart immediately, Harry flushing hotly and both men attempting to hide their states of arousal. Draco had remained where he was near the fireplace, his mouth hung open in shock._

_Finally, Severus broke the silence, gesturing for Draco to sit on the other couch. "Draco, please sit. I wasn't expecting your company, but luckily, I already have biscuits and tea set out for Harry and myself."_

_Draco sat, his eyes moving between the couple in confusion. "I-I… you two? What's going on?"_

_Harry, still embarrassed about the whole ordeal, squeaked out an answer, hiding his face in Severus' shoulder and taking the older man's hand. At Draco's even more confused look, Severus answered for Harry. "We—that is, Harry and I—are together."_

_"Together? Like, a_ couple _?"_

_"Yeah, Draco," Harry finally got over the embarrassment. "We're dating."_

_"I thought you hated each other!" Draco exclaimed._

_"That was before we got to know each other," Severus explained. "You know how we'd been discussing ourselves and my friendship with Lily. We grew to love each other."_

_"I… I don't know how I feel about this. I mean—Harry, he's twice your age!" Draco said. "I'm going to need some time to get used to this."_

_"Take all the time you need, Draco," Harry replied, giving his friend a small smile and squeezing Severus' hand._

_At that, Draco got up and walked back to the floo, giving the couple one last, pondering look before he was whisked away in green flames._

_Three days later, Draco was back, having gotten over his shock, ready to accept Harry and Severus' relationship. The three talked happily over lunch, chatting about trivial things, happy to be together._

* * *

After the sorting feast, the students went back up to their dorms, tiredly getting ready for the first night back at Hogwarts. Ron, not yet ready to accept Draco fully, got ready for bed silently, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Once their roommate was asleep, Draco and Harry sat on Harry's bed behind the curtains and a silencing spell. Having not seen each other since the lunch they had in July, the pair had a lot to catch up on.

"So," Draco began, "How are things between you and my godfather?"

"I love him so much, Draco," Harry gushed. "He's been so great and he treats me so well, and he's really good in—"

Harry cut himself off, blushing hotly. Draco's eyes widened as he realized what his friend was about to say. "Harry! Have you and he…"

"What?"

"You know… had sex?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't say anything, only nodding in reply, blushing once again. "Ewwwww, Harry! I don't want to know about that kind of stuff!"

Draco hit Harry's arm playfully and Harry laughed, defending himself. "You were the one who asked!"

* * *

The next morning arrived too early for the students (and staff) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Breakfast was a quick meal which involved a lot of grumbling and complaining from Ron while Hermione chattered on about her classes and preparing for NEWTs.

Harry was quiet throughout most of breakfast, looking up at Severus occasionally, but the man never looked his way. By the time the group of eighth years was making their way down to the dungeons for their first class, Harry was in a bad mood. He didn't get any sleep last night because he wasn't with Severus, and then the man decided to ignore him all morning! When the group arrived to the potions classroom, Harry was downright angry.

He ignored his professor as he walked to his seat, despite the fact that Snape had made a point to greet every student walking into the class. He sat next to Draco as class began.

Harry tried to ignore the way Severus' voice sounded and how much it turned him on when he talked. He tried to ignore the way he sat on his desk casually, his robes hanging open to reveal the navy blue shirt underneath, a shirt that showed off Severus' well defined chest. Harry tried desperately to ignore the way Snape never once looked his way, choosing instead to keep his eyes on the opposite side of the room and the desks in front of him.

By the time Harry and Draco began their potion, Harry was furiously hard. He tried to chop his wormwood, but he was sloppy, chopping out of anger rather than precision, the wormwood proof of his distracted and aroused state. Draco was torn between feeling annoyed or laughing at Harry's predicament.

Finally, Harry finished chopping the wormwood, and though it was a mess, Draco decided it would probably still be okay to put in their blood-replenishing potion.

It wasn't.

The potion boiled quicker than it was supposed to and turned a ghastly orange color rather than the pale yellow it was supposed to be before giving off a rotting stench and then exploding. Luckily, the class had noticed the signs of the failure quick enough and everyone had ducked under their desks so as to avoid being splashed with the ruined potion.

Snape quickly casted a scourgify over the room, making sure no one got hurt before stalking over to Harry and Draco's desk, scowling at the pair. "This is NEWT-level Potions! I expect you to be able to brew a  _simple_  blood-replenishing potion! I am highly disappointed in both of you!"

"Sir, with all due respect—" Draco tried to speak, but Snape cut him off.

"Do  _not_  try to defend yourselves! I know Mr. Potter here has had his problems with the art of potion making in the past, but I expected more from you, Draco. Now, I expect you to know what went wrong."

"I-um- I chopped the wormwood too unevenly. It wasn't consistent so the potion reacted badly," Harry said, ashamed of having made a fool of himself in front of his partner. And on the first day too! He was really hoping he could show Severus that he wasn't completely rubbish at potions, but that plan obviously didn't work out.

"Detention, Potter," Snape said, sneering down at Harry, causing the teen to shudder. "Tonight at seven o'clock. Do  _not_ be late."

The professor then turned to the rest of the class and walked to the front of the room. "For those of you who managed to correctly brew your potions, I expect them to be bottled up and on my desk in five minutes."

* * *

Later that evening, Harry waited in his room until it was time to go to his detention. Ron was complaining about how unfair it was that Harry was the only one to get detention, but Harry ignored him in favor of wondering what he'd be doing; would Severus treat this like a normal detention? Harry sure hoped not.

Draco was lounging on his bed smirking at Ron and Harry; this annoyed Ron to no end, but Harry knew that his new friend was just amused. "Relax, Weasley," Draco finally spoke. "Severus is no doubt writing to my father right now to tell him of my failure."

"Fat lot of good that'll do," Ron grumbled under his breath but Harry gave him a warning look, so he let it go. As Ron was going to ask Harry about why he didn't care that he got detention, the door to their room opened and in came Seamus and Dean.

They turned to Ron and Harry, asking them if they wanted to play a game of exploding snap. "Sorry, guys," Harry replied. "I've got detention in ten minutes."

"Rough time, mate," Dean said, looking apologetically at Harry.

Harry just shook his head, making his way to the door. "Have fun scrubbing cauldrons, Harry," Draco called from his bed. Harry turned to look at him just in time to see his wink.

When Harry arrived at the potions classroom, Severus wasn't there. Confused, Harry walked into his office. Looking around, he determined that Snape must be in his quarters, so Harry made his way over to Severus' rooms, knocking on the door.

Severus answered the door, dressed in the same navy dress shirt from earlier, but he had put on a pair of muggle jeans that he knew Harry loved. Harry's mouth started watering as soon as he saw his partner. He walked into the room after Severus and they made his way to Severus' bedroom.

Harry expected his Slytherin to ravage him as soon as they entered his room, but instead they sat down, sharing the chaise in front of Severus' large fireplace. Severus pulled Harry to him, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Now tell me, brat, why did you mess up so badly today in class?"

"I was angry, Sev. You ignored me at breakfast, and then you didn't even look at me in class. Then you decided to torture me with that amazing shirt and your voice! You know how your voice gets to me, Sev," Harry responded. "I was mad and I was  _so_  turned on, I kind of just let my emotions get the best of me."

Snape chuckled, pulling Harry tighter to him, saying, "I was so worried when I noticed the potion getting too hot. I didn't want anyone, especially not you, to get hurt. I'm satisfied that you all had the common sense to get under your desks before it exploded."

"I'm sorry, Sev," Harry said, flushing in embarrassment.

"It's ok, brat," Severus replied, kissing Harry, their lips meeting for a chaste kiss. Soon, though, the kiss was anything but innocent. Harry turned to straddle the older man, kissing him hard, and grinding his hips into Severus'.

Severus moaned when they began thrusting against each other, moving to suck a hickey into Harry's neck, rejoicing in the sounds Harry made from the pleasure. His hands moved of their own accord under Harry's shirt, one feeling up Harry's side and then back down towards his hip. Severus' other hand inched up to tease Harry's sensitive nipple, flicking the bud and releasing a moan from his lover.

The men thrust against each other, shamelessly rutting, their erections meeting, eliciting grunts and gasps of pleasure from both men. Harry entangled his hands in Sev's hair as he ground against the older man, enjoying the feel of their bodies together, of Severus' hands on him, and of Severus' silky hair between his fingers.

Finally, Severus brought a hand down to palm Harry's erection through his pants and Harry did the same, enjoying the feel of Severus' thick cock and writhing in pleasure. Severus began speaking, he knew what his voice did to Harry, knew it'd be the end for him. He whispered nonsensicals in Harry's ear, nibbling on the cartilage and smirking.

"Come for me, brat," Severus said, his voice low and sexy, and it was the end for Harry. He ground down onto Severus one last time before he was gone, his orgasm pulling a moan of Severus' name from his throat. Severus followed shortly after, coming in his pants.

Both men were still for a while, holding each other, content in their lover's arms. Severus finally whispered a cleaning charm at 8:10, deciding that Harry should probably go back to the dorm.

Harry reluctantly got up, pouting as he went. He gave his partner one last kiss before leaving his rooms and slowly meandering back to the North Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry arrived back to the North Tower common room, he was surprised to see Ginny sitting on one of the couches with Hermione, Dean, Ron, and Draco. She waved enthusiastically at him when she saw him, and he was suddenly very happy he had told the Weasleys and Hermione about his sexuality at the beginning of the summer. It was so much less stressful to not have to worry about Ginny's advances.

He sat next to Ginny and Hermione, content to watch the game of exploding snap with the girls. He sat there for a few minutes before anyone said anything that required him to listen.

It was Draco who first noticed the hickey on Harry's neck. Harry had turned to say something to Hermione, who was quietly commenting to Ginny about Draco and Harry's friendship, and his collar had rode down, exposing the bruise on his neck. Draco smirked at Harry, pulling the color of his own neck down and winking. When Harry got what he was communicating, he blushed and pulled the collar of his shirt up even more, coughing uncomfortably.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Draco asked teasingly. "What's wrong with your neck? Are you trying to  _hide something_?"

"What? Ummm… n-no, I'm just a little cold, that's all," Harry responded nervously. The boys had paused their game to watch the scene unfold, and Harry was apprehensive about all the attention.

"Something you want to tell us, Harry?" Ginny joked, stifling her laughter.

Draco had taken enough of the teasing and moved to the couch Harry was on, sitting on the arm of the couch and pulling the collar of Harry's shirt down far enough to display Harry's new hickey to the group. Ron grimaced while Seamus' eyes lit up at the prospect of the gossip. Hermione's eyes widened, and Ginny was having as much fun teasing Harry about this as Draco was.

"Harry! You were with a boy?" Hermione asked. "Who was it?"

"Um, it was—it was no one," Harry stammered out a reply.

"Harry James Potter! Do not tell me you had a one-off with a random guy!" Hermione screeched, ever the over-protective one of the group. "You know better than that! What if he had a disease, Harry?"

"Mione, lay off a guy, okay?" Ron asked. "You know wizards have protection spells and we all get checked yearly once we get into Hogwarts."

"It's still irresponsible," Hermione huffed.

"It wasn't a one-off, Hermione," Harry said, exasperated. "Our relationship is fairly new, and we don't want all the publicity and questions yet, okay? Can you just let it go?"

Hermione sighed in defeat and Harry turned to watch the resumed game of exploding snap, joining in this round, ignoring Draco's triumphant smirk.

* * *

The next two weeks passed by in a blur of classes, homework, visits with Sirius and Remus, and Harry sneaking out to have some time with his partner most nights. Whenever Harry went to Snape's quarters, he made sure to wait until all his roommates were asleep before he slipped on the invisibility cloak and made his way to the dungeons; some nights, he and Severus would fuck until the early morning before they departed, satisfied and exhausted. Other nights, they'd sit by the fire and talk, discussing Severus' classes, Harry's progress in Potions or in his special classes with Madam Pomfrey.

Harry had gotten sick the past few days, waking up to a bout of nausea and having to run to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Some days, it'd last throughout the morning or even the afternoon, and Harry had to push the need to throw up out of his mind and ignore it during class; other days, he only threw up that one time after he woke up. Today, Harry had thrown up only after smelling the eggs from the Great Hall; for some reason, his stomach had reacted badly to the scent and sent him to the bathroom, retching up last night's dinner.

Harry decided to grab a quick scone from the kitchens for breakfast instead of trying to go to the Great Hall and then made his way to classes. He almost threw up in DADA because Remus taught about a very graphic curse, but he managed to hold it down. By midday, his nausea had passed and he easily made his way to the hospital wing for his lesson with Pomfrey. When he arrived, Madam Pomfrey was trying to calm down a man who was sitting on one of the beds crying into her shoulder. He heard the man saying something about not wanting it, whatever 'it' was. Poppy was murmuring to him, occasionally hugging him for support.

Harry cleared his throat, feeling awkward watching a man he'd never seen break down. Madam Pomfrey finally noticed him, standing up and straightening her uniform, smiling at Harry. She motioned him to come closer to her and the man. "Harry, this is my cousin, Thierry," she introduced them to each other. "Thierry is twenty-one and he came to me experiencing nausea and fatigue. Do you know what may be the problem here?"

Harry was confused. It seemed like she'd listed off symptoms of the flu, or an odd cold. He was suspicious because they were the symptoms he was having, but he decided to brush it off as a coincidence. "I'm not sure, Poppy. Maybe he has the flu?"

"Thierry thinks he's pregnant, Harry," Madam Pomfrey said, ignoring the way Thierry tensed and flushed.

"But that's not possible. He's a guy," Harry said, really confused now. His head was reeling. "He doesn't have a—er, the right parts."

"Harry," Madam Pomfrey began, seemingly disappointed. "I don't know why no one is teaching muggle-borns or those brought up in the muggle world about wizarding sex ed, but in the wizarding world, men can get pregnant. Of course, the men need to have penetrative sex with another male, and the one who's pregnant needs to be, for lack of a better term, on the bottom. But it's very much possible. I'm going to perform a test on Thierry now. Watch closely, Harry."

Harry's head was spinning with new information. Harry was shocked to hear about wizards' ability to fall pregnant, and quickly listed off all of the symptoms of normal pregnancies in his head: nausea, fatigue, aversion to certain foods, a missed period. Harry had been experiencing all of those (aside from the last one, of course). He ignored Madam Pomfrey calling his name after telling Thierry that he wasn't actually pregnant. He ignored the way his stomach roiled with worry, causing him to feel sick once again.

He couldn't stop thinking about his symptoms matching up with pregnancy symptoms. He wondered what Severus would do, if he would accept it or leave Harry; Severus didn't seem to enjoy teaching. Did that mean he didn't like kids? What would all of his friends think? Would he be kicked out of school?

Harry was brought out of his dizzying thoughts when Madam Pomfrey lightly shook his shoulders, asking him if he was alright. "Harry? Would you please do the spell as practice?"

Harry shook his head, not quite hearing Poppy through his turbulent thoughts. "I-I'm sorry, Poppy. I don't th-think I can do this. S-sorry," Harry whispered before turning on his heel and running out of the hospital wing.

He ran all the way to his dorm, forgetting about the fact that Draco had a free period then and was in their room. By the time he got there, tears were flooding his eyes, threatening to pour over. He immediately ran over to his bed and collapsed onto it, crying into his pillow, not even seeing Draco studying in the corner.

Draco, who'd looked up when he heard the door open, alarmingly watched Harry break down before finally getting up to sit with Harry on his bed. He put a hand on Harry's back, confused.

"Harry?" Draco asked hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

Harry mumbled something into his pillow, but Draco didn't hear. A little annoyed, Draco rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics before speaking. "Harry, I can't understand you. Can you please sit up?"

Reluctantly, Harry sat up, leaning against his headboard and staring at Draco with red, puffy eyes. He'd yet to stop crying and Draco was beginning to think something was seriously wrong.

"Severus is going to break up with me," Harry said quietly.

Draco was shocked, shaking his head questioningly at Harry. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong… did you?"

Harry shook his head no before changing his mind and nodding. "What? Harry, I thought you loved him!"

"I do, but…" Harry hesitated before continuing. "He's not gonna want me now. Not after he finds out what happened."

"Harry, I'm going to need more information than that," Draco replied.

"I'm pregnant," Harry deadpanned.

Draco was shocked, to say the least. He thought his godfather would've at least used the most basic protection charms. "Are you sure?"

"I haven't done any tests, but I'm pretty sure," Harry replied.

"Harry!" Draco admonished him, "You aren't even 100 percent sure that you're pregnant and you're crying over it?" Quickly, Draco took his wand out, pointing it at Harry's belly.

Immediately, Harry curled into himself, putting a protective hand over his stomach. "Don't hurt it!"

"Don't worry, Harry, I'm just going to find out if you're pregnant.  _Partus revelio_ ," Draco said. As soon as the spell was out of Draco's mouth, a baby pink glow emanated out of Harry's stomach. Harry looked transfixed at the light, awed by the beauty of the magic. "It's a girl," Draco said, smiling at Harry's face.

The light disappeared, causing Harry to return to reality. "Shit," he said. "Severus is going to hate me."

"It is his baby, right?" Draco asked, not understanding why Severus would leave Harry unless Harry cheated on him. At Harry's nod, Draco sighed. "He's not going to leave you, Harry."

"He's twice my age, Draco," Harry argued. "He's older, and he has a full time job, and who even knows if he wants kids, let alone with me! Who would want kids with the 'Savior?'" Harry asked bitterly. "Too much publicity. Babies shouldn't be raised in the public eye, Draco!"

Draco looked disappointedly at Harry, shaking his head at his friend. "Go talk to him, Harry."

Sighing, Harry got out of his bed and made his way down to the dungeons, ignoring the stares he got from the hero-worshippers. Classes had just gotten out, so Harry knew the professor would most likely be in his office.

When he arrived, Harry knocked on Professor Snape's office door, entering when the door opened for him. He was surprised to see a student already there, sitting in the chair across from Snape's desk. It was a first year Slytherin girl, who looked to have been crying. 'Welcome to the club,' Harry thought before turning to his partner, who was seated behind his large desk. "Can we talk, sir? It's urgent." Harry pleaded with his eyes, hoping the man could be persuaded away from his house duties.

Severus nodded, turning back to the girl to tell her he'd talk to another Slytherin who'd probably played a prank on her or something. When the girl was gone, Severus relaxed his posture, exclaiming his dislike of incompetent children, causing Harry to get even more nervous about the conversation they were about to have.

"Why are you here, Harry?" Severus asked, crossing the room to share a kiss with his beloved.

"Do you think we could have this discussion in your rooms, Sev?" Harry asked, equally postponing their chat and wishing for a more comfortable space.

Severus took Harry's hand, leading him through a door in his office and into his living room. They sat on Severus' couch, and the man tried to pull Harry into his lap like usual, but Harry wriggled free, sitting on the opposite side of Severus.

Confused, Snape took a sip of his tea to hide how disheartened he was to be rejected by his lover. He chanced a look at his Gryffindor, seeing tears in Harry's eyes. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I-I'm pr-pregnant," Harry whispered, hoping Severus heard him so he didn't have to repeat himself. Telling him was hard enough already.

"What?" Snape asked, shocked.

"I—" Harry started again, a little louder, but his partner cut him off.

"I heard you the first time, Harry," Snape said, his shock registering in his voice. "I—how?"

"We didn't use protection," Harry mumbled. "I didn't even know it was possible. I-I'm so s-orry." Harry's voice broke on his apology and suddenly he was sobbing into his hands, wishing he could reverse time.

Severus started into action when Harry began crying, swiftly scooping the young man into his arms, holding him tightly, allowing him to cry on his shoulder. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around the older man, crying even harder. "It's going to be okay, Harry. I love you, and I'll love our baby, too."

Harry looked up at Severus when he spoke, hope lighting up in his eyes. "R-really?"

"Of course. As much as I hate teaching, I have always wanted kids," Snape replied, smiling down at Harry. "I'll stick by you this whole time, Harry. Through morning sickness and mood swings, hormones and cravings. I want to spend my life with you, Harry, and that includes the good times and bad times."

Severus kissed Harry after his speech, his tongue swiping over the boy's lips, asking permission to enter. Harry moaned, arching his body into the kiss, granting Snape's tongue entrance into his mouth. They pulled apart a while later, but Harry remained on the potion master's lap, hugging him. Severus bent down to place a kiss on Harry's flat stomach, causing the teen to giggle.

"What did Poppy have to say about our little one, Harry?" Snape asked.

"Well, Poppy's cousin came in worried that he was pregnant so she listed off the symptoms. Of course, since he was male, I had no idea he could be pregnant and I freaked out, since I've been getting sick, too. I guess that's morning sickness. Anyway, I ran off before I could tell her," Harry said, blushing embarrassedly at his earlier actions. "Draco did the spell to make sure I was pregnant."

"You mean you haven't been checked over by a medi-witch?" Snape asked incredulously and nervously. "We've got to get you to the hospital wing!"

"Sev, why are you freaking out so much?" Harry asked, laughing at his partner's anxiety over him. "Relax."

"Harry, wizarding pregnancies are very sensitive. Large amounts of pain or stress can cause adverse effects in the fetus," Snape said, rubbing his hands over his face and sighing.

"Shit," Harry said. "I didn't realize all my worrying could be harmful!"

The odd pair made their way up to the hospital wing, surprising Poppy when they entered together. "Hello Professor. Mr. Potter, why were you so eager to leave earlier? I will not tolerate insubordination in this course. I realize you are the only person I'm apprenticing, but healing is a very demanding occupation; you can't just run off whenever you—" Poppy started on a tirade, giving her apprentice an icy glare, but Severus cut her off.

"If you will listen, Poppy, you will learn that Harry had reasonable cause to run off the way he did earlier," Severus said, the anger in his voice cutting through the room.

"Oh, Severus, I doubt you know very much why Harry seems fit to run off while I'm trying to teach," Poppy said, rolling her eyes. Her anger had gone when Severus spoke, but she was disbelieving that the potions master could hold anything more than contempt towards Harry.

"Poppy, as you know, I was not taught that wizards were able to fall pregnant. As it is, I was—am experiencing the same symptoms as Thierry," Harry said, blushing. "I was worried I was pregnant."

Poppy was surprised to hear the confession from Harry, believing he was straight like much of the rest of the wizarding world. "Why didn't you just tell me, dear? Why go to Severus instead of a friend?"

At the question, both men blushed and Severus cleared his throat uncomfortably, the tension almost visible in the air. Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened almost comically as she realized what her two friends had done. "Harry? Would you care to explain?"

Harry blushed harder, if that was even possible, and explained their relationship to Poppy. She hummed noncommittally at the end of his explanation, and gestured for him to sit on one of the beds.

" _Partus revelio_ ," she incanted, waving her wand over Harry's stomach like Draco did. The same pink glow surrounded Harry like before and he smiled, looking up to where Severus was next to him, holding his hand. Severus was staring transfixed at Harry's stomach, a single tear of joy making its way down the usually stoic potions master's face. Harry laughed, reaching up to wipe the tear off Severus' face, enjoying the way he automatically reverted back to the calm, collected professor.

Madam Pomfrey did a few more tests before smiling and declaring Harry to be in perfect health for the stage of his pregnancy. Harry was about three weeks along, which meant his due date was the first week of May, just in time for NEWTs. Harry groaned, realizing he wouldn't be able to play Quidditch for the rest of the year.

Poppy allowed Harry to leave after she told (more like demanded) Severus to start making morning sickness and nutrient potions for Harry. "I'm going to need to tell Headmistress McGonagall, Harry. But I won't tell her about Severus. You can decide who else you want to tell."

"I think we'll keep it between us for now. I don't even want to think about Sirius' and Remus' reactions when they find out," Harry smirked as he looked up at Severus, truly happy for the first time in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Harry woke to what he now knew was morning sickness once again, but he took his newly acquired potion to prevent nausea at breakfast, smirking at Severus when he noticed the man watching him. He quietly ate his sausage, smiling to himself while thinking about his baby girl. He couldn't wait to hold her when she was born. Draco noticed his small smile, and squeezed Harry's shoulders, whispering in his ear, "I knew he'd support you, Harry."

Harry smiled at Draco before the eighth years stood to make their way down to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione was excitedly talking with Ron, Seamus, and Neville about the class, saying how much better it was with Sirius and Remus as their professors instead of the people they'd had before. Harry walked with them, speaking with Draco softly.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, yesterday," Harry said, flushing embarrassedly.

"You were scared, Harry. Anyone would be," Draco replied," Don't worry about it."

Harry nodded and then they arrived at the DADA classroom. Harry walked in, smiling at Sirius, who was waiting for the class at the door. He walked up to Remus' desk, waving at the man behind it. Sirius would be leading the class today since the night before was a full moon and Remus was exhausted, but he still wanted to be present in the class. He looked confusedly at Harry, sniffing the air and tensing.

Harry found his seat next to Ron and Hermione while Remus and Sirius looked to be in a heated conversation. Remus' eyes kept moving to Harry and the Gryffindor squirmed in his seat. Finally, Sirius turned to Harry and asked him to join them in their office so they could talk.

Harry shrugged at Hermione's questioning eyes, but got up and walked into Remus and Sirius' office. "Harry, you know we'll support you no matter what, right?" Remus asked.

"Of course," Harry answered. "You guys are like dads to me."

Remus' tone became even more serious than before. "Last night was a full moon, which means that the wolf in me is stronger than usual. I still have a stronger sense of smell than humans, and the wolf is able to influence my emotions."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, not knowing how this related to him.

"Harry. I can smell when people are pregnant," Remus said.

Harry gasped, his shock and worry showing on his face for a second before he schooled his features into his calm visage again. "So? I-is someone pregnant?"

Sirius looked hard at Harry, causing his godson to squirm. "Harry. Stop lying to us."

"We know you're pregnant," Remus said. "We're not upset." Harry studied the two adults, trying to gauge whether or not that was true. Remus was smiling softly at him, his brown eyes encouraging and happy. Sirius was tense, his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys," Harry replied sheepishly. "I only found out yesterday. I didn't even know it was possible!" Harry looked at Sirius, hoping the man would stop being difficult.

"Who's the other father?" Sirius asked angrily. "Who defiled my godson?"

"Sirius, please!" Harry began. "It's not like that! We love each other, and he's supporting me through everything."

"Does he know about the baby?" Remus asked while Sirius practically growled.

Harry nodded and Remus visibly relaxed while Sirius tensed even more. "I still want to know who it is," Sirius said.

Harry turned his panicked eyes to Remus, who thankfully came to his rescue. "Sirius, we should honor Harry's privacy."

"I demand to know who knocked up my  _seventeen-year-old_  godson!" Sirius yelled, causing Harry to wince.

Remus stood from his seat, glaring at his mate, his hands angry fists by his side. "Sirius, this person, whoever he may be, is trusted by Harry and is supporting him. That is all we need to know right now! You can see how you're actions are hurting our son, and we cannot afford to stress him out; you know how sensitive wizarding pregnancies are."

Sirius glared once more at Harry and Remus before giving up and storming out of the office. Remus sighed before telling Harry that Sirius would come around, and they both returned to the classroom.

Draco looked worriedly at Harry's shocked and stressed face when he emerged from his professors' office but decided he'd ask Harry about it later. In class that day, Remus and Sirius instructed the small class of eighth year and seventh year NEWT students to perform wandless shield charms, which Harry was grateful he could do even while being pregnant; he did not want to draw attention to himself and thankfully, this allowed him to remain as normal as possible.

Despite Harry's hope for a normal class, Sirius ruined his chances of that. The entire class knew that something had caused Harry's godfather to be angry with him, and the tension between the normally cheerful pair was almost visible throughout the class period. About halfway through DADA, Sirius and Remus were making their rounds to check on their students and make sure they were performing adequately for their age and abilities.

Sirius glared at Harry when he stopped to watch his progress. Harry turned pleading eyes to the animagus, hoping that Sirius would realize he was being ridiculous. Instead, Sirius frowned at Harry, pointedly looking at Harry's stomach and then returning his eyes back to Harry's, causing the boy to squirm.

"Cast a protego, Harry. I want to gauge your progress," Sirius demanded, knowing full well that Harry had been able to cast wandless shield charms since fifth year.

Harry sighed but prepared to cast a shield, the words almost on his tongue when Sirius sent a stinging hex his way. Luckily, Harry had quick reflexes and was able to cast the counter-curse before the hex hit him; he didn't know what kind of damage the hex would do if it hit his stomach, but he didn't want to find out. His pregnancy was already sensitive enough without the added stress of his angry godfather.

"Well done, Harry," Sirius said sarcastically. "I know you're well-versed in wandless magic, so I decided to test your reflexes. Luckily, we didn't have to find out the consequences of you not being as skilled as you are. I'd hate to seriously hurt you." Harry knew that Sirius knew what those consequences would be and tears filled his eyes as he thought of his godfather actually trying to hurt him or his baby girl.

"Siri, what is your problem today?" Remus asked, having come over when he saw his boyfriend casting a stinging hex at his student, nonetheless his pregnant godson. "I know Harry has angered you, but he'll tell you when he's ready to."

Harry stared through teary eyes at Sirius, hoping he'd get over himself and apologize, but when no apology came, Harry visibly tensed before grabbing his wand and books and storming out of the room.

Harry made his way to the dungeons, knowing Severus had a class but needing to be surrounded by the familiar and comforting territory of the older man's rooms. He said the password to Professor Snape's quarters before making his way inside and collapsing on the couch. He resolved not to cry and hoped he would be successful.

Harry knew Sirius wouldn't seriously attempt to hurt him or his daughter, but the thought that he could have was too much for Harry. He knew that Sirius was probably hurt that Harry hid his relationship from him and tried to conceal his pregnancy, but Harry did it because he knew something like this would happen. He figured he'd need to apologize for keeping stuff from Sirius before Sirius ever got over his anger at Harry; Sirius could be as stubborn as him, if not more.

Harry had been sitting on the couch for a good half hour before he heard the door to Sev's rooms open, and the man he'd been waiting for appeared. Seeing his pregnant partner on his couch looking obviously troubled, Severus swiftly moved to the couch, scooping up his student into his arms and rubbing Harry's back for comfort.

Harry clung to his partner, glad for his support as he willed himself not to cry again. "What happened, baby?" Severus asked him.

"Remus could smell I was pregnant and told Sirius," Harry explained. "Sirius was not happy. He kept trying to get me to tell him who 'defiled' me and got me pregnant, and I wouldn't. He was so mad that he tried hexing me when he was testing my ability to cast a shield charm."

Severus growled at the information he was given, his arms tensing around Harry, who burrowed even further into the potions master. "I will kill him, Harry, if he ever does anything to seriously hurt you or our baby."

"I know, Sev," Harry said. "Thank you." Harry smiled up at Severus, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he pinned his partner down into the couch, straddling the older man. bedroom to make love.

Harry snuggled up against his lover after they both climaxed and Severus pulled out of him. He looked at the peaceful face of his partner and smiled, remembering the first time he and Severus had made love, how he loved the cuddling afterwards even then.

* * *

_Harry and Severus had a romantic dinner in muggle London, walking the Thames after eating and finding a small café to have dessert. Severus had shown Harry around London that day and both men were extremely happy to have found each other. After apparating back to the gates of Hogwarts, Harry and Severus made their way back to Severus' quarters, where they sat and talked on the couch for a while, proclaiming their love for each other and talking about random things, just content to be in the other's company._

_Eventually, the conversation turned serious, and Harry smiled nervously at his companion. "Severus, we've been going out for almost a month, which I know may seem like a short time," Harry began, "but I love you and I know you love me. We've done so much together already, and I know I want to stay with you for as long as possible."_

_"I do love you, Harry," Severus said, pulling Harry into his arms. "I'll stay with you forever, if you'd let me."_

_"Severus, I want you to make love to me," Harry said, flushing hotly and averting his eyes from Snape._

_"Are you sure, Harry?" Severus asked; he had been trying to not pressure his young partner, but the urge to take Harry to bed was becoming stronger each day. Severus put his arm around Harry, pulling him close before the younger of the pair answered._

_"I've never been surer about anything in my life, Sev," Harry said._

_With Harry's consent, Severus attacked his lips with more hunger than before. He pushed the Gryffindor's young body against the couch, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth and kissing him with fervor._

_Harry moaned against his lover, thrusting his hips upwards to grind against Severus and causing their aching erections to touch through their clothing. It was Severus' turn to moan as their cocks touched and he pulled himself away from Harry's mouth, sucking at the hollow of Harry's neck. Severus worked at Harry's shirt, pulling it up and off his partner's body before kissing and licking down Harry's body, pausing to nibble on Harry's nipples, eliciting a whine from the eighteen-year-old._

_"Bed, Sev," Harry moaned before the potions master had a chance at taking off his trousers. Both men got up and made their way to Severus' bedroom, taking off the rest of their clothes as they rushed to Sev's bed. By the time they laid down, they both had taken off all but their underwear._

_Severus kissed Harry softly. When he pulled away from Harry, he looked into his partner's eyes; his own black ones, which Harry once thought were cold and heartless, were expressing how much love the older man had for Harry. "I love you," Severus whispered, smiling at his Gryffindor._

_"I love you, too," Harry replied, his smile lighting up his entire face. "Now make love to me."_

_After that, there wasn't much talking as Severus once again began ravaging his partner's body, leaving small love bites on his neck and chest. He swirled his tongue into Harry's belly button, which made the teen laugh, before continuing downward._

_Once Severus reached Harry's underwear, he removed them, relishing in the way Harry squirmed under his long fingers. Slowly, Severus peeled down Harry's under garments, enjoying the way Harry's cock was slowly revealed to him, flushed and hard._

_Severus licked once up Harry's erection before taking the teen's penis into his mouth, keeping eye contact with his young lover as he did so, enjoying the way Harry arched into him, pushing himself further into Severus' waiting mouth. Snape hollowed his cheeks and sucked, bobbing his head a few times before removing his mouth completely._

_Harry began to whine at the loss but stopped when he realized Sev was in the process of removing his own underwear. Harry stared at Severus' hands, his pupils dilating with lust when Severus finally released his gorgeous erection. Severus pumped his straining cock once before returning his hand to Harry's. Harry groaned at the contact and the men kissed._

_Severus pulled Harry to him, thrusting their cocks together, causing them both to moan loudly. They rutted against each other for a few minutes, but Severus pulled away when he noticed Harry was close to orgasm._

_Sev pushed Harry gently down onto his bed, pushing his knees apart, his gaze landing on Harry's tight hole before returning to his face, which was flushed and sweaty. Harry smiled at him and Severus kissed him quickly before accio-ing a bottle of home-brewed lube, which Severus brewed specially for his first time with his young, virgin partner. The special lube would relax Harry's muscles, preventing pain while increasing pleasure._

_Severus spread some lube onto his fingers before inserting one slowly into Harry's hole, enjoying the way Harry whimpered at the intrusion. He swirled his finger around a couple times before pulling out and pushing back in. He shortly inserted another finger, causing Harry to gasp._

_"You okay?" Severus asked, worry lighting his features._

_Harry nodded quickly, smiling at the potions master before the man scissored his fingers and then thrust them in and out of Harry's hole, changing the angle each time, trying to find that special bundle of nerves._

_After a few thrusts, Harry arched off the bed and moaned loudly, alerting Severus that he had found his treasure. "God, Sev," Harry moaned, "that felt so good. Another, please?"_

_Severus pressed against Harry's prostate once more before adding a third finger, slowly thrusting in and out repeatedly. Harry groaned, the feeling was weird; it didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable to say the least. Severus brushed his prostate again, sending another jolt of pleasure through Harry's body._

_"Now, Sev, please, do it now!" Harry begged, writhing in pleasure underneath the Slytherin._

_Severus smirked, withdrawing his fingers from his partner's ass and slathering his own cock with the special lube before lining it up with Harry's tight hole. He rubbed his penis against Harry's ass, rubbing it up and down his crack before pausing again at his hole. He slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed in, desperately trying to remain calm and slow, not wanting to hurt Harry, since he_ was _rather large. Harry groaned at the intrusion, feeling a slight burn, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as he was worrying. Severus continued to push in until he was seated inside his lover. He could barely control himself; Harry was so tight and so hot, and it was so hard for Severus to keep from giving in to the urge to take his Harry hard and fast._

_Sev did not move for a few minutes, waiting to allow Harry to adjust to his size. Harry squirmed as he did so, his chest heaving and glistening with sweat. Finally, Severus' hopeful, loving eyes met Harry's lusty ones and Harry nodded, thrusting upward just a bit to tell Severus that he could move. Encouraged by Harry's pleasure-filled gasps and moans, Severus slowly pulled out until just his head was inside of Harry before pushing back in quickly, causing Harry to buck his hips upwards and scream in surprised pleasure._

_After that first thrust, both men were gone. They both thrust and rutted against each other, Severus' balls slapping against Harry's sweaty body, his arms coming up to wrap around his lover's shoulder's and pull him close, kissing him as he thrust inside of Harry. Severus adjusted his angle slightly and pushed in a bit harder, hitting Harry's prostate, which caused the teenager to scream loudly and arch up of the bed. Severus continued thrusting with abandon, hitting that sweet spot on almost every thrust._

_Severus reached a hand forward to grasp Harry's throbbing cock, spreading a large bit of Harry's pre-come over his penis, enjoying the feel of the young man's heavy erection in his hand. Harry's moans became louder and he thrust harder up into Severus' hand, and the man knew he was close. Severus thrust once, twice more and then Harry was done; he screamed Severus' name as he came all over the both of them. Severus kept thrusting inside of Harry until he, too, came from Harry's ass tensing and squeezing around him, finally pushing the man over the edge._

_They laid there for a while afterwards, content just to be with each other, until their drying come became too gross for them and Severus muttered a cleaning charm, pulling out of Harry. He pulled his covers over both of them before kissing Harry sweetly one last time and wrapping the boy in his arms. Eventually, both men fell asleep with smiles on their faces._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review with your opinion about the smut-- for those of you who may have read my last story, Alibi, it's a major improvement, but I'd still enjoy feedback!  
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
